


Новое прозвище Тренера

by shik0, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 (WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [1]
Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shik0/pseuds/shik0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO/pseuds/WTF%20Guy%20Ritchie%20and%20CO%202021
Summary: *Тренер цитирует сериал 1981 года «Приключения принца Флоризеля»
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133888
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021





	Новое прозвище Тренера

— Как-как ты его назвал? — заводится Эрни.

— Клетчатый, — не тушуется Рэд, новенький с наколкой в виде креста на левом запястье. Его мать вышла замуж за иностранца и уехала с ним в Англию, но отчим парнишки вскоре умер, а влиятельные наследники делиться с молодой вдовой и её ребенком не захотели. — Я же со всем уважением. Я ещё мелкий был, кино видел. Там хмырь один хотел инфу собрать, упаковал авторитетов со всего мира и привёз к себе в замок. Он был принц.

— Тогда верю, такой мог себе позволить, — многозначительно кивая, вставляет Праймтайм. 

— Заткнись, — шикает на него Эрни. — И что?

— Показал им картину, фоток тогда ещё не было, и говорит: «Кто опознает, озолочу». А они все в отказ, даже сбежать пытались, и один принцу объяснил, что Клетчатого никто нипочём не сдаст.

— Здесь вам никто ничего не расскажет, — все вздрагивают: Тренер, как обычно, подходит абсолютно бесшумно. Его взгляд направлен чуть вверх, и он медленно цедит, будто достаёт из дальнего уголка памяти полузабытые слова. — Но в Кенсингтонской тюрьме сидит человек по имени, которого я не знаю. Приговорён к смертной казни. Может быть, он. Хотя я на его месте не рискнул бы.

— В точку! — на лице Рэда абсолютное восхищение. — Вы видели фильм, Тренер?

— Я много чего видел… Например, что вы, лентяи, не закончили разминку. А ну, раз-два, все дружно и бегом!

Если бы парни умели замечать несостыковки и строить логические цепочки, они обязательно задали бы себе вопрос: откуда Тренер знает старый русский сериал*, который никогда не шёл в Британии и не был переведён на английский? 

Но Карапузы не были Рэймондом Смитом, поэтому, смеясь и толкаясь, помчались тренироваться, не заметив окошко в прошлое своего Тренера.

**Author's Note:**

> *Тренер цитирует сериал 1981 года «Приключения принца Флоризеля»


End file.
